Alice Runaway
by bunnyt123
Summary: After escaping Alice Academy, and picking up her boyfriend Taylor learns that there are many people watching her every move. Was endangering her friends really the way to go? Should she hand herself back over to the Academy to ensure there safety?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

Taylor (Female Protagonist)

Blake (Male Protagonist)

Coda (Natsume, Taylor's boyfriend)

Ginger (Taylor's Old Friend)

She looked around as she turned onto the dark alley, thoughts running through her mind. Not bad thoughts, but thoughts of being accomplished. Running away was the thing she needed to do, whatever happened, she would do it right on schedule. Life was slowly falling apart, thoughts of suicide, but the only thing that kept her from doing it was this one trip. This trip that would be a lot more difficult then she planned, but when it happens it will be extraordinary. She had been walking for about 30 minutes but it seemed like forever, she kept her headphones in so that no noises would scare her. The only lights the lit the night were the street lights on the other side of the road, but they didn't shine so far back. Next to the river was tall buildings, and apartments, that's where she thought it would be nice to walk. But it was freaking her out.

"You've done all the things that kill you somehow" She hummed closing her eyes.

The music was so sad but it kept her happy. It gave her hope, everyone misunderstood it but, it had way more meaning then the pop songs that are created just for money. As she opened her eyes, something caught her eye. Right as she was about to turn the corner, she turned around quickly. To see someone also in the dark alley. His shadow on the wall was what she glimpsed, but he was close enough to recognize. Once she squinted it all came to her, someone all her friends obsessed over. Stopping the music she heard how noises the night really was.

"I know you" Taylor said walking closer, his dark black hair hiding his right eye. But his eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue. He was taller then her so she looked up at him,

"Why are you following me?" Taylor asked suspiciously, tilting her head,

"I wasn't following you" He said, his words so pretty and smooth.

"That's exactly what a rapist would say!" She yelled backing away and pointing, being dramatic.

"I'm not a rapist, I go to school with you" He said smirking, showing that he was right. But Taylor knew he wasn't, she just wanted to know how he would react. But he was even cooler then what everyone else said in school.

"I know, Blake" She said walking closer, extending his name as she walked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked looking at her strangely, as she strolled around him, like the strange girl she was.

"Your only the most popular gothic kid in the school" She said smirking, stopping in front of him.

He looked at her and gulped awkwardly.

"I never asked for that" He said as if it wasn't good to be popular.

"Well, why wouldn't you want to be popular?" Taylor asked, becoming more thoughtful and sincere.

"Because when your popular, you get rumors spread about you. And people don't want to date you because they think you'll break there heart" He said fast, and with a little bit of anger.

Her jaw dropped a little and she looked down.

"Oh well-"

"Why are you out here?" Taylor asked suddenly feeling a little bad for him. She thought popular kids had perfect lives. Especially the very good looking ones.

"I'm running away" He said quickly, grinning

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"So am I, want to go together?" She asked smiling,


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much to convince him that it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. But he didn't know what was coming to him.

"So where are you going?" Blake asked as they walked.

"Washington DC" She said looking straight ahead,

"Why?" He asked, thinking it was a stupid thing for a 13 year old girl to do. Well almost 14 years old.

"Because I have to go pick someone up" She said looking down, a bit of a smile.

"Pick who up?" He asked obviously wanting to know everything.

She sighed.

"My boyfriend" She blurted out quickly, blushing, even when she just thought of him.

He gave a face that told her that he had no idea what she was thinking. A little girl, searching for her lost boyfriend?

"Well-" He paused shaking his head a little

"That's-" Stopping again, not knowing what to say.

"I'm just gonna say, extremely bizarre. Why?" He asked

Taylor smiled, and chuckled a little. It might sound a little strange, but it was the truth.

"Have you ever heard of Alice Academy?" She asked with a grin on her face.

He thought for a minute, and remembered his friends talking about it.

"Yeah, it's like a prison, boarding school, for like 'special' people" He said wanting to know why she would bring that up. She chuckled, not exactly a prison. Actually the school was quite enjoyable, unless you were targeted by a certain group. This group would use and try to sell Alice kids, but the academy tries there best to prevent that from happening.

"Yeah well that's where we're heading" She said

"W-Why?" He yelled flinching a bit, then flipping his hair.

"Because that's where he is" She said looking down, her happiness falling.

"You may not understand but-" She said looking down and shaking her head a little.

"That place, it's for people with like, powers, that we call Alice's" She said looking down, anger and sadness raging through her.

"And you? You, went there? Would that mean you have an 'Alice'?" He asked looking at her, noticing the tears about to escape from her eyes.

"W-Whoa" He said getting in front of her, blocking her from walking. She didn't look at him,

"Why are you crying?" He asked as a tear fell from her eye.

She looked up at him.

"I-I don't want to load all my problems onto you" She said looking away, clutching her fist.

"Hey, isn't that what people are for?" He asked smiling

She looked up at him. Wow, someone so nice. As quick as she could she hugged onto him and cried into his chest. He hugged her and stayed, he knew that she needed to be comforted.


	3. Chapter 3

She just kept sobbing, he was waiting for her to pour out all her feelings. She felt bad about letting out all her problems onto someone she barley knew. But, it hurt so bad, so many things rushed through her head and one certain flashback kept replaying in her mind. It never got away from her.

(Flashback)

"Coda! You lied!" Taylor yelled running at full speed towards the gate. Her legs so tired, she was almost willing to stop.

"You said you would come with me!" Taylor yelled tears pouring out of her beautiful green eyes.

"Stop with your complaining! We cant both get through" Coda yelled running next to her.

The gate was only a few meters away, the only thing that kept them from freedom.

"But there still going to use you!" She yelled, stopping, right by the gate.

"I'll be fine" He said handing her something.

She looked at it, a note?

"But I don't want to leave you!" She yelled

"Stop with the romantic stuff! You have to go" He yelled

She nodded and levitated herself up.

(Done with flashback)

Her eyes opened wide, and she pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as she stumbled away,

Her backpack broke her fall.

"No! We have to get going! Washington DC will take time to get to!" She yelled starting to run.

"Okay?" He said catching up with her

"But weren't you just about to like, ball your eyes out?" He said as she wiped away the tears.

"That will happen later! You cant wait cant you?" She said running faster, giggling a little.

"Jeez stop running!" He said stumbling behind her.

"PE 101" She yelled giggling.

"Ugh" He said following behind


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here!" Taylor yelled as she walked on the sidewalk. The black, 12 foot tall gates kind of freaked Blake out but instead of asking her he just remembered: Prison. There were trees outlining the sides, the Eastern and Western woods. There was a rumor going on that there was a huge evil teddy bear that someone created, he would pound you to a pulp if you got near his wood house. Blake had seen pictures of the place, but in person, in reality, it was HUGE. Taylor stopped right at the middle of it and so did Blake next to her. He read the sign that was black and white, kept clean, and shiny. Alice Academy, it read, nothing else. It seemed so secretive.

"Nice place" Blake said staring at it,

Taylor waited a couple seconds until responding. It looked exactly the same, this was the place that ruined her life, and made it amazing.

"Torturous place" She added, correcting him. Taylor walked closer and grinned.

"You might want to go over there" She said pointing to the left, where a brick building was.

"Wh-"

"Because you need to hide over there" She snapped,

His eyes widened, she now had a very rude, serious tone that did frighten him. And if this strange girl has any mystical powers, he doesn't want to be the victim. So he ran over quickly, right as he got behind the wall he heard a huge crash, that made him curious. But on the other hand it kind of scared him to death, because it was a SCARY noise.

"Narumi?" Taylor said with disbelief, she backed up but not into the road, even if there were no cars, she wasn't going to take any chances. Rods and parts from the front entrance and gate scattered everywhere.

"Taylor why did you use your Alice to break the wall?" He said politely, being extremely calm. While the other teachers were ready to defend themselves and capture her.

"Don't play innocent with me! You lied you! You know what you did!" Taylor yelled, about to cry a little from how mad she was. The person who helped her through everything was the main reason she was being used. The first teacher she met at the school, no, the first person! He looked hurt by her words and looked down, the other teachers came closer to Taylor and she stepped back a little.

"You all know I can kill you so please don't get in my personal space!" She yelled looking down. She listened to the mumbling, and got very irritated.

"YES IT'S ME! It's Taylor! The girl who escaped? YEAH, you know who it is so just start and stop with the mumbling!" Taylor yelled.

"I can make atoms expand so things explode! I can levitate things! I can! Please come at me so I can show you" She said yelling but her words becoming quieter and not as aggressive. The teachers thought for a minute.

"Fine! But I don't want to do this" She yelled gulping and tears hitting the concrete. 5.…

She got into position and her mind became clear. Taylor wasn't violent and didn't want to hurt people but she had to, it was part of the plan.

"4" She said slowly, locking eyes with one of them. The man didn't flinch and stood prepared. Taylor clenched her fist and controlled the anger that came with her Alice.  
>"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him" She mumbled slowly, repeating it. A split second after his arm exploded and blood splattered onto the other teachers. Taylor watched at what she did and almost puked from how disgusting it was. The man fell to the ground in pain and screamed.<p>

"3" She mumbled looking at the next. Until she couldn't see him anymore. Taylor looked around and started to panic. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"2" She said.

Blake turned his head and looked around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

"1" Taylor mumbled as the man got around her and grabbed her wrists. She squealed and wiggled and tried to get free, but she wasn't the strongest one. On the other hand she was very happy he was being distracted. Coda your late….

"HOLY SH-" Blake said as a turned his head back around the corner. Dozens of flames a split second away from hitting him. He laid his head back against the wall and gulped. Then he saw a lot of stuff fly onto the road, and a large light behind the wall he couldn't see. He was so tempted to look, but still if something hit him at the speed it was coming at, he would easily be dead or injured, that was a good enough thought to keep him behind the wall.  
>"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" She heard Taylor yell, running as fast as she could on the road. His eyes widened and he just started, didn't really hesitate, she did sound pretty freaked out. But the thing he did wrong was look behind him, his eyes got even larger and he stopped running. The sight of dead people and blood everywhere was scary, it was strange, a little girl could do that? Then he saw someone, a boy, that must be Taylor's boyfriend, he thought.<p>

"Blake! Come on! He cant keep them occupied forever!" She yelled at him turning around,

He just kept looking at the horrible sight.

"Come on!" She yelled louder and with way more panic.

"Did you just kill all those people?" He asked turning around to look at her.

She gulped and looked away.

"I just hurt them, I wouldn't kill someone" Taylor said looking ashamed.

"What about him?" Blake yelled pointing to Coda who was also hurting people.

"H-He wont! We aren't! Please, just come on!" Taylor yelled coming closer to him.

"Your like a murderer" He said eyeing her

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped,

"It may seem like that but it's not. Now please, come on! There will be more people with greater Alice's coming! And they will take you" Taylor said grabbing onto his arm. It took a lot to convince him this time, but Taylor knew that the only way to occupy them was to hurt them brutally. They both started running and Coda caught up with them. Taylor looked at him and smiled a little, but he didn't. First, get away and hide, second, romantic stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor panted from running for so long, but it was nice where they ran too. A huge forest, with a pond by it. The ground was soft, and the grass was like a blanket. Taylor sat and so did Coda, Blake did after them and Coda looked at Blake.

"Okay let's not get all awkward!" Taylor said seeing the tension.

"Who's he?" Coda asked rudely still looking at Blake. Blake found that rude.

"My friend" Taylor said smiling.

"Come on! Don't get all mad because I have a friend! Let's get to the nice, sweet, romantic stuff!" Taylor pouted. Coda looked at Taylor and almost smiled, but then again, that only happened a few times. Taylor and Coda looked at Blake and he smiled.

"Hello!" Blake said in a play voice.

They both shooed him away and he got up.

"Fine-" He mumbled walking away, but he understood they probably had to talk about something.

Taylor looked at Coda and smiled a little, but Taylor came closer and hugged him. He hugged back and she started to cry. She was so happy, after 3 years, FINALLY.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Taylor sobbed

He looked away and didn't respond. But then he smiled, even if she didn't see it, he did.

"I missed you" He said quietly

"I cried every night because I couldn't see you" Taylor said calming down,

His smiled vanished and he released and looked at her.

"Well we're together now" He said holding her hand,

She smiled and her eyes shined.

"You didn't really change" Taylor said looking at him. He had more piercing then before though. Taylor still had hers, 3 in her right ear. But he had had one that was a little thick so it meant more. He had a small marking by his right eye, it looked like halo.

"How bad did they use you?" Taylor asked,

"Not horribly" He said hoping she will believe that.

Taylor wiped away her tears and sighed, smiling a bit.

"Coda" She said smiling

"I've known you since we were 9, I know you lie" She said

He looked away, but in an adorable way she couldn't resist.

"NYA!" Taylor heard from the distance. Her eyes widened and she heard something hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" Taylor heard from an unforgettable voice. She turned around and saw Blake on the ground. But the strange thing was, a girl with pink-red hair held his wrist and was on top of him. She looked scared and embarrassed. Her eyes widened and Taylor watched as she got off of him, Blake sat up and felt his head that hit the ground when she jumped on him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated

"It's fine?" He said a little confused, but it did hurt a little.

"Please help me!" She yelled hugging onto him after he sat up a little ways. Coda got up and helped Taylor up after seeing what just happened, Taylor walked closer, and her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! I was scared and-" The girl yelled more, sounding like she was about to cry. But then she paused and her eyes widened even though no one saw.

"There closer! Where's Luca and Amu!" She yelled gulping,

"Who is? What about Luca?" Coda asked walking next to Taylor.

"G-Ginger?" Taylor said looking at her. She was unforgettable, such a sweet girl. Very short, her eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, and she always had an innocent look to her. Ginger heard her voice and pulled away from the, extremely-confused Blake. She looked at Taylor and smiled, a huge smile.

"I haven't seen you in years Ginger" Taylor said kneeling down, Ginger was still sitting on Blake's legs, it didn't hurt though.  
>"Best friend! Best friend!" Ginger yelled hugging onto her. Taylor giggled and hugged back, but Ginger quickly pulled away and hugged onto the nearest boy, Blake.<br>"There here! There here! There so close!" Ginger yelled, digging her face into his chest. Blake gave Taylor the what-the-heck-is-going-on face and Taylor gave him the face that meant she had no idea what was happening.

"The people from Alice?" Coda asked,

"Yes!" She said looking at him, with worried eyes.

"Wait-" Taylor said.

"You mentioned Luca and Amu?" She added,

"Yes! There here t-"

"Why are you here Ginger?" Coda asked interrupting,

"Because I saw you escape and I just wanted to see out there" Ginger said, looking down.

"Taylor go with Ginger and Blake, I'll go find Amu and Luca" Coda said looking at Taylor.

"W-why?" Taylor said baffled

"Coda we just got back together, I don't want to leave you again" Taylor said, but it was already very obvious.

"Just go I'll catch up with you later, I promise" Coda said sweetly.

"Fine" Taylor said, if it was what he wanted. But last time he promised something, he broke it. Blake got up and Ginger sat on the ground, she looked up at him as he extended a hand to help her up. She tilted her head and looked a little confused. A person? Wanting to help me?, she thought as she took his hand and stood up.

"Y-Your so tall!" She said looking at him,

"Your really short" He smirked, she blushed and started to prance away.

"Lets go" Taylor said throwing her old fashioned, light brown backpack over her shoulder. Ginger was already prancing into the distance, Blake was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Buh bye" She said sweetly, looking at Coda. Not one happy thought lingered through her head. She came closer, and gently kissed him on the cheek, then started to walk away, hoping he didn't see her blush.


End file.
